Une histoire sans titre (terraink)
by punkouvriere
Summary: Synopsis : je voulais écrire un scénario ultra badass de film d'action mais c'est parti en couille. Ceci est mon histoire.#terraink #lemon #laink #terracid #wankil


_Synopsis : je voulais écrire un scénario ultra badass de film d'action mais c'est parti en couille. Ceci est mon histoire._

**Extérieur – jour – décharge publique.**

Laink, encerclé par des hommes armés, est à terre, face contre sol. Terracid, vêtu dans long manteau de fourrure et des chaînes en or autour du cou, s'approche de lui.

Terracid : Alors comme ça tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper ?

Il se penche sur Laink, attrape ses cheveux et relève violement sa tête. Laink apparaît, le visage en sang.

Laink : Pourquoi je ne suis pas encore mort ?

Terracid : Je te l'ai dit. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu as pété.

Laink, crachant du sang à ses pieds : J'dirai rien.

Terracid, prenant une poignée de bonbons bananes périmés et les jetant violement sur Laink : RÉPONDS ! AS-TU PÉTÉ ?

Laink : Va crever.

Terracid regarde un de ses hommes et clac des doigts. L'homme de main se précipite et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un carton dans les mains. Il le dépose aux pieds de Terracid. Ce dernier sort une lame qu'il vient planter violemment dans le carton. Laink, surpris et légèrement apeuré, regarde chacun de ses mouvements. Terracid fait glisser la lame le long du carton et plonge ses mains dedans. Quand il ressort le contenu du carton, Laink, les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte, reste sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Finalement il se ressaisit mais des larmes coulent à flot sur ces joues.

Laink, hurlant : NAN S'IL TE PLAÎT TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA ! C'EST ATROCE ! LAISSE-LES EN DEHORS DE ÇA, ILS N'ONT RIEN À VOIR LÀ-DEDANS !

Terracid a dans les mains tout un assortiment de délicieux fromages, si chères et précieux aux yeux de Laink.

Laink, implorant : S'il te plaît… Un peu d'humanité bordel…

Terracid, un sourire sadique aux lèvres : Puisque tu ne parles pas…

Il jette violement les pâtes lactées fermentées au sol et les écrase avec son pied. Il fait un signe à son homme de main qui vient jeter de l'essence sur les fromages innocents. Une allumette vient alors embraser les cadavres de frometons.

Terracid : C'était de très bons fromages, fermiers et AOP, qui étaient parfaitement innocents. Imagine maintenant ce que je vais te faire, petit con. Je vais donc te poser la question une dernière fois. Tu as pété ?

Laink : Ok, ok, connard, je vais répondre. … Ouais, j'ai pété.

Terracid : Et bah voilà ! C'était pas si difficile !

Terracid se saisit alors d'une bouteille en verre, posée sur une carcasse de voiture au milieu des autres déchets et l'éclate de toutes ses forces sur la tête de Laink.

Black-out.

**Trois semaines plus tard – Intérieur – Nuit – Dans les bureaux vides de Webedia.**

Laink : Va falloir qu'on se calme un peu sur les intro de Wanklash, c'est de plus en plus violent…

Terracid : Hahaha ouais mais avoue que c'est trop badass !

Le duo est assis dans le noir devant un écran d'ordinateur. Terracid, yeux rivés sur l'écran et main sur la sourit, travaille le montage de la prochaine vidéo avec l'aide de Laink. La scène de la bouteille en sucre qui se brise sur la tête de Laink passe en boucle. Terracid, bien plus sensible que son compère, était très inquiet au moment de cette scène. Encore aujourd'hui, il éprouve quelques remorts à avoir « blessé » son ami.

Pris d'une boule au ventre devant la violence des images, il se tourne sans réfléchir vers Laink et passe sa main dans ses boucles, comme pour vérifier que celui-ci va bien, qu'il n'est pas vraiment blessé. Il reste ainsi à caresser son cuir chevelu, plusieurs secondes, plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures ? Qui sait ? Le temps semble s'être arrêté autour d'eux et personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué.

Personne à part Laink. Le plus petit, choqué par les gestes soudainement attendrissants du plus grand, reste bloqué, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de cette situation pas banale. Une chose est sûre, il ne veut pas bouger au risque que Terra se rende compte de l'étrangeté de cette scène et cesse ses caresses.

Trop tard. Terracid se reprend, soudainement gêné par la situation. Il retourne son regard sur l'écran. Mais Laink, enivré par cette situation inattendue et inespérée ne compte pas en rester là. Il pose alors délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de son ami et attend sa réaction. Il ne peut s'empêcher de fixer Terra, ses yeux, son cou, ses lèvres… Ses lèvres… Ce dernier ne laisse rien paraitre et préfère se concentrer sur son écran. Laink commence alors à exercer une pression sur sa cuisse, le massant, comme s'il quémandait l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Terracid, incapable de réagir, préfère continuer de faire comme si de rien était. C'en est trop pour Laink. Il déplace délicatement sa main sur le paquet de son ami et recommence son massage, cette fois-ci, sur une zone bien plus sensible. Terracid, surpris par ce mouvement, laisse échapper un petit gémissement étouffé.

Ce petit bruit excitant signe la fin de tout, les masques tombent et plus aucun des deux amis n'est capable de se retenir.

Laink se jette sur Terracid, l'enfourche à califourchon, prend sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Terra, d'abord surpris par ce geste brusque, cède rapidement et vient caresser la langue de son ami avec la sienne. Ses mains se posent sur les hanches de Laink qui font des mouvements de va-et-viens sur l'engin du plus grand, qui gonfle de plus en plus, à l'étroit dans son jean. Pris par des bouffées de chaleur, chacun tente d'enlever / arracher les vêtements de l'autre. Rapidement nus, Laink descend sa bouche au niveau du torse de Terra et commence à le lécher, le suçoter, le mordiller et titiller ses zones érogènes. Le plus grand, complètement déboussolé et enivré par la situation ne cesse de gémir. Ses doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux du plus petit, il ne peut empêcher ses hanches de bouger pour venir se coller au plus près des fesses du plus petit, encore « protégées » par son caleçon.

Soudain, un mouvement plus brusque que les autres vient toucher Laink sur une zone plus sensible. Le plus petit est stoppé dans ses affaires et ne peut retenir un gémissement rauque. Terracid, excité au maximum, fait glisser le sous-vêtement restant et insère un doigt dans l'intimité de son « ami ». Laink se cambre et laisse échapper quelques bruits de plaisir. Encouragé, Terra insère un second doigt et commence des mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur. Laink halète, ses hanches bougent toutes seules, son corps entier en demande plus. Il ouvre un tiroir du bureau, en sort un préservatif, et le pose sensuellement sur le pénis en érection de Terracid.

Laink se penche au niveau de l'oreille de Terra et susurre : Prends-moi là maintenant… J'..en.. peux plus !

Sans attendre, Terra retire ses doigts de la cavité et y insère doucement son membre dur.

Laink laisse échapper un gémissement étouffé et se fait glisser jusqu'au bout. Pour les deux, le plaisir est ultime. Après quelques secondes, le plus petit se met à bouger. Terracid comprend le signal et entame alors des mouvements de va-et-vient au plus profond de Laink. Leur souflles deviennent de plus en plus courts, les gémissements de plus en plus forts et le plaisir de plus en plus intense jusqu'à la jouissance simultanée des deux compères.

Laink, essouflé : Faut qu'on refasse des Wanklash plus souvent.

Pour écrire cette histoire, mes inspirations viennent bien sûr de Laink et Terracid, mais aussi des scripts de karibahut sur twitter !

s/11453773/1/Do-you-like-it


End file.
